HESITATION
by Scarlet Li
Summary: Bagai minum bubble tea sepanjang tahun, lama-lama Sehun akan jengah juga. Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing and other. Hunhan slight! Kaihun.


**HESITATION**

Cast : Xi Luhan, Zhang Yixing, Do Kyungsoo, Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin and other.

Pair : Hunhan slight! Kaihun.

Genre : Romance, Humor –kurasa.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Tuhan

a/n : Ini Hunhan pertamaku dan langsung kunistai.

.

.

Mataku berhenti berkelana ketika batinku memutuskan untuk menyudahi riset gila ini. Otakku bermuara pada suatu kesimpulan yang kuambil secara acak dan terkesan dipaksakan.

"Sehun mencintaiku. Tentu saja."

"Hah, hyung? Kau bilang apa?"

Eh apa bicaraku terlalu keras?

"Hei hyung kutanya tadi kau bilang apa?" Yixing mulai mencengkram pinggiran polo yang kupakai dan mengguncang tubuhku.

Aku menggeleng lemah dan kembali menekuni iPad di pangkuanku. "Tidak apa Yixing, hehe"

Yixing menyudahi guncangannya dan melonggarkan cengkramannya.

"Hyung apa kau mulai tertular virus Jongdae atau bagaimana aku tidak tahu tetapi akhir akhir ini kau sering melamun dan bergumam tidak jelas apa kau baik baik saja?" aku mengangguk sekenanya.

"Kau yakin? Apa butuh bantuanku? Kau lapar? Atau kau tidak berhasil menghapal lagu untuk perform besok sore? Atau mungkin kau mengantuk dan ingin kupanggilkan Sehun?"

Sehun? Iya Sehun. Iya Yixing tolong panggilkan Oh Sehun kemari dan tanyakan padanya apakah dia masih mencintaiku atau-

"Hyung astaga kau melamun lagi!" Yixing kembali mengguncangku.

"Oh Yixing aku baik baik saja hehehe" jawabku tertawa garing

"Hyung kau aneh." Yixing mengendikkan bahunya seraya bangkit dari sofa dan meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tengah dorm kami yang temaram.

"Aku tidur duluan ya hyung? Kalau kau butuh apa apa gedor saja kamar Kyungsoo seperti biasa atau pergilah ke tempat Sehun atau apalah lakukan sesukamu selama tindakanmu tidak membahayakan dapurku aku akan baik baik saja selamat malam hyung!" seru Yixing dari ambang pintu kamarnya.

Benar Yixing, aku sedang membutuhkan sesuatu dan sebaiknya aku memang pergi ke tempat Sehun dan bertanya langsung padanya dan-

"OI LUHAN HYUNG!" Yixing menjerit lagi

"Kau melamun lagi demi tuhan kau KENAPA?!" Yixing mulai berapi api

Melihat Yixing kalap begitu aku langsung bangkit dan meletakkan gadgetku diatas sofa seraya berjalan mendekati Yixing.

"Aku baik baik saja Tuan Zhang terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku ya, kau bisa tidur tenang sekarang, selamat malam~"

"Kau yakin tidak apa kutinggal? Ini sudah malam lho hyung,"

"iya Yixing kau bisa tidur sekarang. Aku jamin besok pagi aku masih bisa menyapamu dalam keadaan bernafas jadi tidak usah terlalu khawatir begitu." Ujarku sambil mengelus surai brunette pria ini.

"Baiklah hyung segeralah tidur atau Junmyeon hyung akan membunuhku," balas Yixing.

Aku melangkah maju dan sedikit berjingkat untuk mengecup kening Yixing dan mengangguk kecil sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu kamar bertuliskan 'SuLay' tersebut dan berbalik menuju kamarku dengan Minseok hyung.

Ah aku yakin besok dunia ini belum berakhir jadi sebaiknya sekarang aku tidur dan bertanyanya besok saja! Atau besok lusa atau besoknya lagi besoknya lagi besoknya besoknya besoknya..

Ah entahlah Sehunna. Terserah padamu saja.

Luhan akhirnya berhenti memusingkannya –setidaknya untuk malam ini.

"Sehun pasti masih mencintaiku dan akan selalu begitu."

Tangannya segera menarik selimut bercorak rusanya cepat cepat sebelum akhirnya terlelap dengan berantakan di samping Minseok.

Belakangan ini Sehun memang membuatnya sakit kepala. _Well _walaupun bocah kelebihan kalsium itu sebenarnya tidak melakukan apapun padanya.

Tetapi Luhan berasumsi bahwa 'tidak melakukan apapun padanya' artinya Sehun bermasalah.

Dan Luhan sadar kalau masih mau melanjutkan hidup dengan tenang dirinya harus segera membereskan ini semua –walaupun Luhan belum tahu apa tepatnya yang harus ia _bereskan, _dan membiarkan hatinya lega sehingga ia tidak perlu menjalani hidup dengan gundah gulana seperti tiga hari belakangan.

Tetapi simpan saja itu semua untuk esok. Semua orang butuh tidur dan Luhan juga.

.

.

.

"Lulu bangun."

Eh ada yang memanggilku ya. Berani sekali menanggalkan embel embel hyung.

"Luhan ayo bangunlah."

Astaga dasar tidak sopan. Kumohon diamlah.

"Xiao Lu cepatlah!"

Eh hanya Sehun yang memanggilku begitu.

Kukerjapkan mataku ringan sebelum bangkit dari kasur dan menemukan Sehun berdiri di depan pintu kamarku dengan Jongin yang bergelantungan di bahunya. Kenapa Si Hitam itu juga ada.

"Hun?"

"Iya Lu? Kau sudah bangun? Ayo cepatlah sedikit semuanya sudah menunggumu di ruang makan, Si Jongin saja sudah mau mati saking laparnya," Sehun menunjuk Jongin yang masih menempel di bahunya seperti orang sekarat.

Sekalian mati saja dia.

"Luhan hyung ayo bergeraklah aku sudah sangat lapar," Jongin menjauh dari Sehun dan mulai menyeretku.

Yaampun kenapa harus Sehun yang membangunkaku.

Eh tidak begitu.

Kenapa harus _Sehun_ _dan Jongin_ yang membangunkanku. Pikiranku melayang pada iPad ku yang semalam kutinggal di sofa.

Hah

Kutinggal di Sofa.

..

_.. MATI KAU XI LUHAN._

Jika ada member yang melihat isinya kau bisa jadi bahan tertawaan sepanjang hari atau mungkin sepanjang minggu bisa jadi sepanjang tahun. Apalagi jika member itu salah seorang dari dua bocah tak sopan yang sedang menyeretnya ini.

Dia harus segera menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Er- Jongin Sehun, aku harus ke ruang tengah sebentar. Ada yang kutinggal tadi malam." Luhan segera melesat dengan kecepatan cahaya menuju ruang tengah.

iPad nya sudah lenyap.

SIALAN.

"Hyung kalau aku busung lapar itu salahmu.." Jongin merintih berlebihan sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Baik baik maaf. Kita bisa mulai sekarang. Omong-omong ada yang lihat iPad ku?"

Mendengar kata 'bisa mulai sekarang' Jongin langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan menyambar pancake hangat buatan Kyungsoo. Sehun yang duduk disebelahnya mengumpat karena Jongin tidak sengaja menginjak kakinya.

"Hun kau baik baik saja? Maaf ya aku sedang lapar," Jongin meminta maaf dengan mulut penuh pancake.

"Jangan lapar disebelahku." balas Sehun sinis.

"Hun masa kau marah?"

"Aku bercanda Jongin." Sehun masih sinis. Jongin hanya diam. "Hei Kkamjjong aku bercandaa!" seru Sehun akhirnya sambil menyikut perut Jongin lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

Tertawa bersama.

Dasar.

"iPad yang semalam hyung? Kau tidak membawanya masuk? Cih kau pasti melamun lagi. Hanya keajaiban yang bisa membawamu kembali ke kamar tanpa menabrak tahu." Yixing memulai.

Jongin masih tertawa bersama Sehun entah lelucon apa lagi.

"iPad dengan stiker rusa dipunggungnya itu?" kali ini Kyungsoo.

"Iya Soo kau lihat?"

Kyungsoo menyeringai –dari mana dia belajar melakukannya

"aku melihatnya hyung, tentu saja. Ada di kamarmu kok."

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa lebih keras.

Oh bisakah aku menjatuhkan kapak di atas kepala Jongin atau apapun agar dia tidak begitu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bersama Yixing dan duo Baekyeol sedang mencuci piring di dapur saat aku menghampirinya.

Kenapa Baekyeol ada disini? Karena ini memang jadwal mereka mencuci piring.

Lantas kenapa duo mama juga ada disini? Tentu saja untuk mengawasi Baekyeol. Salahkan Si Bodoh Suho yang menjadwalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mencuci di waktu yang sama. Sudah tau mereka berdua tidak akan bekerja kalau disatukan begini.

Aku menghiraukan Baekyeol yang sedang mengabadikan duo mama yang sedang mencuci piring dengan kamera kantung milik Baekhyun –tuhkan mereka malah menyusahkan– dan segera menarik Kyungsoo menjauh.

Aku ingin mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara dan mau jadi apa jika Baekyeol mendengar.

"Soo iPadku?"

"sudah kubilang ada di kamarmu kan hyung."

"kau yang memindahkannya?"

"hyung kau mulai berpikir benda semacam itu bisa melayang sendiri?"

"oke Soo aku serius. Kau melihat isinya?"

"isinya?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

Ya Tuhan tolong katakan bahwa Kyungsoo belum melihatnya. Belum melihatnya belum melihatnya belum meli-

"Maksudmu website KaiHun yang kau buka semalam?!"

...

_... Bisa pesan satu set peti mati paling indah di toko anda untuk memakamkan Xi Luhan?_

"Kyung kau melihatnya..."

"tentu saja aku melihatnya hyung! Kau meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menyala dan sampai sekarang aku heran bagaimana bisa baterainya tidak habis?" Kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya.

Luhan mendengus. Untuk saat ini dia belum berniat menghajar Kyungsoo karena salahkan muka cengo itu.

"Lalu sekarang kau mau apa? Menertawakanku?"

"untuk apa tertawa hyung, apa salahnya dengan KaiHun?"

_Ya, apa salahnya dengan KaiHun?_

HEI TENTU SAJA SALAH!

"Kau berpikir kalau Sehun harusnya menempel terus denganmu? Kenapa begitu hyung? Ya walaupun Sehun itu pacarmu tetapi tetap saja-"

"APANYA YANG 'TETAP SAJA'?! SI JONGIN ITU HARUSNYA-"

"Hei hyung, Sehun dan Jongin hanya bersahabat dan kau tahu itu."

"Tapi Soo mereka jadi lebih dekat akhir akhir ini."

"Hyung mungkin Sehun hanya jenuh."

"Je- jenuh? Sehun jenuh denganku?"

"Bagai minum bubble tea setahun penuh hyung, lama lama Sehun pasti jenuh juga."

Sehun jenuh denganku?

"Soo tapi- Hei Soo aku belum selesai bicara!"

"aku tidak mau Baekyeol menghancurkan piring-piring kita hyung!"

Aku segera menyusul Kyungsoo ke dapur. "Jadi Soo, menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?"

"bagaimana apanya? Kau tidak sedang dalam masalah kan hyung. Santai saja."

"Lalu Sehun?"

"Sehun akan bermanja padamu lagi kalau dia sudah selesai dengan Kkamjjong itu hyung kau tenang saja."

"Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak akan pernah selesai dengan Jongin? Maksudku-"

"kalau mereka selingkuh? Wah jangan bertanya padaku hyung hehe."

Aku baru akan menjitak Kyungsoo kalau saja Chanyeol tidak mencipratkan sabun cuci piring ke bajuku.

"PARK CHANYEOL PERGI DARI DAPURKU KAU MENGHANCURKAN SEGALANYA!" Yixing mengamuk dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekyeol semakin ayan.

"WWAAA LUHAN HYUNG! YIXING-GE MENGAMUUUK!" Baekhyun melompat kearahku.

"sudah santai saja. Kalau Sehun benar selingkuh kita pikirkan nanti saja oke?" Kyungsoo menepuk pelan bahuku sebelum ikutan menimpuk Baekyeol.

Ya mungkin Kyungsoo benar. Untuk sekarang, biarkan saja Sehun dengan Jongin dulu, nanti juga Sehun itu akan sadar dan kembali lagi padaku.

Hei apanya yang 'kembali lagi padaku'?!

Cih aku terdengar seperti seorang wanita yang benar benar ditinggal selingkuh oleh kekasihnya yang menyebalkan.

_Tetapi bagaimana kalau Sehun memang benar selingkuh?_

_Tidak ah tidak mungkin Sehun selingkuh. _

_Tetapi kalau benar?_

"LUHAN HYUNG! BANTU AKU MENGHAJAR BAEKYEOL!"

_Ah nanti saja dipikirkan._

Aku segera meninggalkan dapur dan membuntuti Yixing dan Kyungsoo memburu Baekyeol yang melarikan diri ke ruang tengah.

Sambil menjejalkan kemucing ke wajah Baekhyun, dari sini aku melihat Sehun bersama Jongin masih bercengkrama bersama sambil sesekali tertawa

_Ah nanti saja dipikirkan._

FIN

Surabaya, 15 November 2013. 21:17

Scarlet Li.


End file.
